narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unleashing Yokaze
"I've been sitting in here for years, never acknowledged or known about. Tell me, when will you be able to hear me? Tell me, when will you know of my existence. Tell me ... Fūrin." these words were said by a body obscured in shadows. His physique was similar to that of a normal man, his hair was white and his red eyes glowed like a lantern in the darkness. It was like black smoke was emitting from the man as he stood in seemingly an endless place consumed by darkness. Only a flash of light came in that place, a flash that made some of his physical features visible, but his face was swallowed in the darkness. "WHEN!?" he roared in anger as he was about to punch a wall right beside him. Fūrin was sitting in the Hokage mansion. She was doing paperwork as usual. Withal, her thoughts were shrouded about what happened a few days before. During the summit and the attack that was meant to kill all of the Kage that attended it. Fūrin managed to slip out of there, making her departure to Konoha rather easily. She kept recalling the actions that happened in the summit. The Kage were all in a room as they were discussing strategies to counter the Black Crown. She remembers that they never agreed about anything. She was then in her chamber, talking to the Takikage when the attack happened. Anxiety was in the air as they heard the sounds of the explosions. Fūrin managed to rescue her two guards and came back to Konoha. She was sitting on her office chair she was resting her cheek on her hand as she leaned her head slightly. She had this "uninterested" look in her eyes as she was about to give order to execute the Yamanaka plan. Her chain of thoughts was then interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Come in" she said in a soft voice. A Chūnin came in the office as he stood firmly, his hands beside him, his back straight and chin up. "Sorry for the interruption, Fūrin-sama. We have caught a pervert in the women's hot springs." he said awaiting Fūrin's orders. Fūrin then leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms as she inhaled and release a sigh. "Do I really have to deal with these sort of things? Bring him to me, I shall deal with the issue." she said to the Chūnin as he took his leave to go and bring the pervert. Handcuffed, his arms placed behind his back, Sannoto was carefully escorted through the streets of Konoha, several of the villagers glaring at him in awe, many of the women cursing his name. “You fucking pervert!”, every single one of them repeated, some saying exactly that or others censoring their message while standing before their children. He got the message however, regardless of their diction. But, the man knew he couldn’t help it. Put him and a women’s hot spring in the same place, heh, no stopping that. It was who he was, a pervert by nature many referred to him ass. I mean, men wanting to stare at women and be with women…that wasn’t a sin, that’s natural. Suddenly a Shinobi from behind spoke. “I’m surprised you came back to the village, Sannoto Sennin”, the Shinobi stated. “Daisuke…”, the Senju muttered, “I didn’t even recognize you among this pile of men. So, you’re running basic errands for the village now?”, he inquired. The man, his orange-like hair blowing in the smooth breeze, scoffed. “Errands? I’m a Shinobi of the interrogation unit. I was sent to subdue you through genjutsu, but we didn’t need to do that considering how big as a punk you are..only a punk runs away from a village, leaving his students and legacy behind. A coward you are. Let’s just pray you don’t run away from your individual punishment”, Daisuke spoke, his anger obviously expressed, but seemingly masking the man’s sad nature as if he was angry that his sensei had abandoned him. The Senju didn’t speak a word. “SO YOU ARE---“, Daisuke started before being interrupted by his obvious superior. “Daisuke, go and interrogate that prisoner we captured the other day, the bandit leader. I’ll deal with this clown”, he ordered. The Shinobi, though angry, obeyed and left the Senju in this man’s hands. “Daisuke loved you, followed your every word and you abandoned him, and the rest of your students. He’s right, you’re nothing but a sad old man, a coward..”, he insulted, pushing Sannoto along, using his physical abilities to express his anger. “If abandoning one’s original heritage to better the world, to leave behind an identity to create a better one for the world, for a larger group of people, is cowardice, then I guess you could say that I’m shaking in my boots. Me leaving Konoha was probably the best thing I could have done for myself and for me to impact the world, to make it a better place, to get us one step closer to achieving the peace that everyone desires”, Sannoto explained, the duo approaching the Hokage’s office. “I hope you’re ready for your punishment..”, the Shinobi said, chuckling as he pushed Sannoto into the office. “Here he is, my majesty! I hereby hand you, the disgrace of Konoha, Sannoto Senju; the pervert behind the women’s bath home incident. Please, proceed with the charge and I will make sure that he receives his punishment, and make sure he receives it severely…” The sound of the door that was smashed open echoed in the office. Fūrin had her back to the door so she didn't see Sannoto. She wasn't concerned of any perverts as she just saw them as harmless individuals. They seek women, but they don't hurt them. She just wanted to get it over with. "Well then, your action are unacceptable and we will need to issue a punishment I-" she was interrupted as she spun her chair to face the man, her eyes widened as she saw him. She then maintained a calm expression afterwards. "Please,leave us alone." she ordered the shinobi that escorted Sannoto as he left the office, Fūrin got up from her chair and she faced her window. "So you came." she said. "I was wondering what you meant in our last encounter, care to explain why you're causing trouble in Konoha?" she asked as she kept her back turned to Sannoto. “Bye Bye!”, Sannoto teased, watching as the Shinobi grunted, frowned, scoffed, did everything possible to express his disapproval but he damn sure did leave the room without uttering a word. He didn’t disrespect his Kage, no no. Fuurin did have power, Sannoto realized that much. Actually, her power is what he was here for. Tai felt it, and informed the Senju. “Trouble?”, Sannoto asked, his tone expressing his playful nature. “I don’t think doing research is trouble. I’m writing a novel about the female autonomy! I need to study up, you know? It’s for these medical nin, to help them heal kunoichi better. Reducing the amount of casualties of Kunoichi on the battlefield is the first step to prevent crazy people from rising up again. If you can stop a Kunoichi from dying, then you can save the world from a tragedy, you know?” "Nonsense, you're doing this to satisfy your needs as a male, not for any false research. Medical shinobi already know about the female autonomy. Regardless of your shameful actions, they don't concern me. I shall not take any actions upon you and I will let you off this time. Next time won't be so easy though." she said as an arm appeared from no where behind Sannoto and crushed the chains in the handcuffs leading to him being freed. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have work to do, so don't waste my time anymore, it's important countermeasures against the Black Crown. And, next time, I'll make sure you get the right punishment. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll get beck to my work" said Fūrin as she sat on her chair once more and started writing something down in a paper. “Hmm, Black Crown, yes. I remember their attack during the summit, but greater things await you. You, Fuurin, possess a very special ability, a power that is greater than anything in this world, a power that has supplied you with your wind capabilities”, Sannoto claimed. “You are special, and you and I are very similar in that regard. I am here to educate you, to help you learn about this power, something that very few rarely recognize on their own. Hopefully, you’ve felt his presence, even a little”, Sannoto said, looking over at Fuurin. “Hopefully, I’ve sparked your attention” Fūrin paused for three seconds then laughed slightly while turning her vision back to the Senju. "You? Teach me?" she said sarcastically. "Look, I do admit you have defeated me, that is nothing to hide. You do need to realize that it was a fluke. If I had any knowledge of your metal style, I would have killed you and I wouldn't be dealing with a pervert in the hot springs now. So don't get ahead of yourself, old man. You're not stronger than me to teach me." said Fūrin as she was slightly irritated. She was not ashamed of her lose as she seemed to be sure that it was a lucky victory for the Senju. She seems to be more intimidated by the idea of being surpassed. Sannoto teaching her makes it clear that he is stronger than her to the point where he can lecture the Hokage, this was unacceptable. “Even if you had known about my abilities, Kage-Sama, you would have still been defeated, especially considering you’re surely shy of your full power. Yokaze has been waiting a long while for you to recognize him, to tap into the immense surges of energy you have within, a power the same as mine. Without a doubt, if you fail to harness this strength, then I’ll keep beating you day after day, try after try. I’m the best, Kage-Sama. My experience, my intellect, my abilities all top yours beyond belief. I was even defending during that battle more than actually trying to kill you. I have a technique, that can plunge this entire village”, Sannoto claimed, grinning afterwards. Fūrin listened carefully to the Senju. She was intrigued by who Yokaze was. She was about to investigate about him until Sannoto said the last part of his speech. "My experience, my intellect, my abilities all top yours beyond belief. I was even defending during that battle more than actually trying to kill you. I have a technique, that can plunge this entire village." he said as his words rang in Fūrin's ears. She forgot all about Yokaze, in fact she forgot about the black crown. Silence consumed the place as Sannoto grinned at the Hokage in a manner of threat. Fūrin then smiled a very wide smile as her eyes closed. Her teeth were slightly showing in that wide smile across her entire face. Her expression showed joy and happiness. She then let out a little giggle as she said "Sannoto, can you say that again." she said as the Senju looked confused about what she meant. A solid three seconds of silence obscured the place before a giant, huge chakra arm appeared in an instant right in front of the Senju, out of no where. It grabbed him and pushed him with brunt force towards the wall. Sannoto's body was strong as a rock, it shattered the wall and damaged the wall behind it, which was outside the Hokage's office. Now there is a hole in the wall as Fūrin's impression turns grim as she stood up. She kept a smile, but it was very creepy. The chakra arm then started crushing Sannoto's body more and more. "Say what you just said one more time ... and I'll kill you." she calmly said, still having a smile on her face as she released the Senju from the jutsu as the arm disappeared. She sat back on her chair. "Now tell me more about this Yokaze" she said as if nothing had happened just then even though she was talking to Sannoto through the hole in her wall. Sannoto went flying through the hokage mansion, his massive body ripping the materials that made up the wall apart, tearing through the cement on the outside. He plummeted onto the ground, leaving a small crater before them, his back hitting the ground. “Hmmm…”, he said, leaning upwards off of the ground. “I didn’t expect her to go that far”, the Senju said, looking up at the mansion. “But, I’m glad I got her attention.” Following the completion of his statement, Sannoto leaped off of the ground, back through the hole and into her office, amazing the Shinobi before them. “He survived one of her punches, no way…”, they all muttered. Landing before Fuurin, Sannoto smiled. “So, I’ve sparked your interest, Hokage-sama?” Fūrin sat back in her chair slowly and gracefully. She then saw the Senju return as he inquired if he sparked her interest. Sannoto's impassive reaction, not being phased by her attack and talking as if nothing happened made Fūrin chuckle. Although a pervert, the Senju carried lots of humor. His action made it hard to not laugh when one is in his company. "Yes, Sannoto. You have sparked my interest if you will. And, you've made me laugh on this depressing day. So it's getting better. Now elaborate what you meant by your previous statement." she said as she rested her cheek on her hand in a relaxed form as her elbow was being sustained by the arms of the chair. The woman spat out gracefulness, beauty and charm, but knowing Sannoto, he would probably be drawn to her "curvy" physique. Nonetheless, she awaited the Senju to respond to her as she was very intrigued about his speech. He hinted giving her power, which was what she desired. "Well, Hokage-Sama", Sannoto said, staring down at her cleavage. "Flat...", he muttered, before looking back up at her face. "Oh right right, so Yokaze is something that you must connect with. I, telling you what he is, not possible. We must venture into your body..hehe, if you say. We must PENETRATE, hehe, your deepest holes, hehe and pull him out. He's waiting there, waiting to be saved, for you to recognize him. So, are you ready, Fuurin?", Sannoto inquired. He formed several handseals, a rare trait for him indeed. This was serious. The energy had to be transformed perfectly, or else, Fuurin and He would die. Shit, did he really want to do this? Fūrin was rather interested in this "Yokaze". She knew that Sannoto wasn't playing. She knew his words were correct. She was astonished how he knew about Yokaze. Fūrin herself knew about Yokzae, but not that he was real. She would always dream of a white-haired man, tied in chains as she tried to struggle and get out. Always screaming her name, begging her to get out. Her power was enough to restrain him. She thought it was a dream a thread of her imagination, but when Sannoto said his words, it reminded her of him. Fūrin stared at the Senju and nodded in approval. "What should I do in order to free this Yokaze?" Sannoto glanced over at Fuurin, her facial expression expressing that she somehow had encountered the apparition before. Yokaze was definitely ready, he had desperately called out to Fuurin in her dreams, a feat that was taboo among the hexagrams. He would be taken if she could not acknowledge him soon. Time was short, valuable. "Well, you could try to smile a little", The Senju answered, giving a light smile after his statement. The type of smile that said, "good luck..let's see if we both don't die" or something along those lines. Placing his hand on the top of her head, he completed his final handseal using a single hand. A bright light emanated them, throwing them about a world unknown. Soon, Fuurin found herself in the middle of nowhere, alone, nothing but a white environment, nothing filled. Was that..her mind? Fūrin finds herself consumed by light she was rather startled by the change in environment. "W-where am I?" she thinks as she starts to walk in the area that was seemingly endless light.